


someone so small and precious

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Baby, Canon Divergent, F/M, Gen, Minor Nona Ferry/Trey Ferry, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Abe, Harper, and Maya are introduced to Trey and Nona's newborn son.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham & Harper Li, John "Abe" Abraham & Harper Li & Maya Dobbins & Trey Ferry
Kudos: 4





	someone so small and precious

**Author's Note:**

> "Just when you think you know love, someone so small and precious comes along and reminds you how big love truly is." - Unknown
> 
> I wrote a majority of this back in July 2019, when the show was still airing and the big twin storyline hadn't been revealed. I added some to it, polished up what I'd already written, and decided to publish it. I hope you enjoy!

“Do you think everything’s all right?” Harper questioned, glancing nervously at the wall on the clock as yet another hour passed without any sort of update. “Ferry would’ve had someone come out and tell us if something had gone wrong, yeah?”

“I’m sure he would’ve,” Maya assured her, glancing up from the fashion magazine she’d been thumbing through to flash a comforting smile. “Maybe we should start looking at this the same way we look at the battlefield. You know, no news is good news.”

“Also, asking every five seconds isn’t going to do anything for your anxiety,” Abe pointed out helpfully, setting aside his well-worn copy of _Ulysses_ to address her. “You might want to take a breath, Harper. It hasn’t even been six hours. My brother took twenty-six; my sister took thirty- _eight_. Babies come when they want to come. Your stressing out over it for hours on end won’t make it happen any faster.”

“That’s true,” Harper acquiesced, sighing defeatedly as she glanced, once more, toward the entrance to the maternity ward. “I just – I want everything to go right for them, that’s all. They’ve had to go through so much to get here. They deserve for it all to work out.”

“They do deserve that, and we all want for it to work out that way. But the truth is, we’ve got no control over anything going on in that room. All we can do is hope for the best and prepare for whatever news it is we end up getting.”

“Which will be good,” Abe interjected firmly, glancing from Harper to the defense attorney who had just spoken. “Nothing is going wrong today. Whenever Trey comes out, it’ll be because everything went _fine_ and there’s a healthy baby to meet.”

His tone left no room for argument. Fortunately, neither Harper nor Maya wanted to disagree with what he was saying. Their friends had endured more disappointment and pain than was imaginable just to get to that point. Everyone in their little corner of the waiting room absolutely wanted things to work out as Abe was describing.

“Wait a second,” Harper said after a moment, her brain finally processing Abe’s words from earlier. “Did you say your brother took twenty-six hours to be born, and your sister took thirty- _eight_?”

“I did,” the prosecutor confirmed, once again looking up from his novel. “Why?”

“Well, then how long did _you_ take?”

Abe shrugged. “Something around forty? Nobody’s actually sure, because my mother refused to let my dad take her to the hospital until about forty-five minutes before I was born. She just kept insisting her contractions were Braxton Hicks.”

“You know, I’ve never met your mother, but having met _you_ , it’s really not that hard to believe that the woman who gave _birth_ to you is that stubborn,” Harper informed him honestly.

He shrugged again. “You’d probably not be surprised to learn you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

“Not surprised in the slightest,” she confirmed, smiling innocently.

Abe simply shook his head at her, unable to deny her a fond smile as he looked over at the room’s third occupant. “Have you been keeping Rami updated?”

Maya nodded. “I’ve sent him a text every time we’ve gotten an update from Trey.”

“It’s too bad that he can’t be here. I know how much he wanted to be,” Harper remarked.

“It is,” the defense attorney agreed, “but Nazil’s cold is making its rounds with the family, and neither of them wanted to expose the baby to anything, so they’re going to stay away until they’re germ-free. I will send them plenty of pictures, though,” she assured quickly.

“Good,” Harper smiled, glancing over at Abe as her fellow prosecutor shot up from his seat. “What is it?”

“Ferry,” he murmured in response, nodding to the man making his way down the hallway. “Looks like it didn’t take as long as we thought it would.”

“He looks happy, right?” Harper murmured to her co-counsel, ignoring his amused gaze. “It doesn’t look like anything went wrong, does it?”

“He does look happy, which he wouldn’t if anything had gone wrong,” Abe assured her patiently. “I think that, in a few seconds, you’re finally going to be able to breathe again.”

“Yeah,” Harper muttered, waiting with bated breath, “that would be nice.” 

Trey was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he came to a stop before them. The major was absolutely, positively beaming, and it was one of the most amusing and endearing things she had ever been witness to. “Well,” he began slowly, “everything went exactly as it was supposed to.” He paused, allowing them all to let out a collective breath of relief. “Nona and the baby are both in perfect health; they’re thinking we’ll be out of here by this time tomorrow.”

“That’s _great_ , Trey,” Maya said enthusiastically, reaching out to squeeze the man’s arm gently. “I’m so glad to hear it.” The other two nodded in fervent agreement.

Trey smiled. “Thank you all. And thank you for waiting out my son, as well. I know he is very excited to meet you all.”

“Your son?” Abe repeated, returning his friend’s grin. “You have a son?”

“Yes,” the major confirmed, smile somehow growing impossibly wider. “I have a son. Henry John Ferry. We named him after Nona’s grandfather.”

“And me,” Abe couldn’t help but interject.

The major rolled his eyes and confirmed, with a long-suffering sigh, “Yes, Abe, we also named him after you.”

“Look, I just felt it deserved pointing out,” the prosecutor defended himself, pretending to flinch away from Harper’s playful swat to his arm.

Trey simply shook his head. “Nona’s going to rest for a little while longer, but she sent me out to get all of you, introduce you to the baby. They just took him down to the nursery, if you’d like to…”

“Absolutely,” Harper said before he could even finish talking, the other two nodding immediately in agreement. Truthfully, none of them were certain why he’d asked, seeing as their answer was never going to be anything other than a resounding yes.

He was just as perfect as they’d all expected him to be, a tiny replica of his mother swaddled tightly in a striped blanket. A head full of dark curls were hidden from view by a blue knitted cap; a bracelet around his wrist proudly bore his parents’ surname. He was so tiny, and so wonderful, and all three of them fell in love instantaneously.

A kind-looking nurse caught sight of the four of them standing outside the window and offered a smile before wheeling the bassinette closer, allowing them a closer look at the little boy. He didn’t even flinch, continuing to gaze up at the ceiling with wide, dark eyes. It was clear that, while the boy looked just like his mother, he’d managed to inherit his father’s disposition.

“He looks like Nona,” Abe commented quietly, smiling softly as he stared at his godson. “Thank the heavens for that, huh?” He ignored his friend’s scoff in favor of continuing to look through the window.

“He’s so _little_ ,” Harper observed, surprised. “I honestly don’t think I’ve seen a person so little before.”

“He is,” Trey agreed amusedly. “But the doctors say he’s fine. His pediatrician actually used the word _petite_ , which I’m taking to mean he takes after his mother in more ways than one.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Maya grinned, glancing over at Trey. “You two did good with this little guy.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Trey agreed proudly, gazing at his newborn son. He removed his phone from his pocket when it began to buzz incessantly, quickly reading the message displayed on the screen and then looking back up at all of them. “Nona’s ready for visitors, if you’d like to drop in.”

“Are you sure she’s not too tired?” Maya questioned concernedly.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never had a baby, but I don’t really see it as a relaxing process,” Harper remarked, wincing at the very idea of childbirth.

“She was able to rest some before the birth, thanks to the epidural,” Trey explained quickly. “And even if she was seconds away from fainting, she would have my hide if I let you three leave without giving her a chance to thank you for sitting up here for hours on end, waiting for this one to be born.”

“She doesn’t need to thank us for that,” Maya protested. “This is what you do for family.”

The major smiled at that. “Well, still. She’d like to see you all before you leave.”

“Good with me. I have flowers to drop off anyway,” Abe acquiesced, holding up the bouquet.

“And I have gifts,” Maya supplied.

“Me, too,” Harper echoed.

“Alright, well,” Trey nodded down the hallway, “let’s not keep her waiting, then.”

Nona was exhausted but serene when they dropped in, awake enough to greet and thank them but not enough to carry on any sort of lengthy conversation. They all departed half an hour later, promising the couple they would drop in on them later in the week, after they’d gotten settled in at home.

Abe had driven Harper to the hospital, both because her car was in the shop and because she wasn’t in the right state of mind to be driven around by some stranger, and so they headed out to the parking lot and toward his truck in relative, but comfortable, silence.

“Trey’s a _dad_ ,” Harper remarked when they were nearer the vehicle, still in a state of shock.

“Trey is a _dad_ ,” Abe echoed, laughing slightly. “Pretty crazy thing, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I mean, he’s definitely the _dad friend_ among us…”

“Wait,” the other lawyer interjected. “If he’s the _dad friend_ , then who’s the _mom friend_?”

“At the office? Definitely Maya. Makes sure we eat, reminds us to stay hydrated,” Harper returned, her tone suggesting he should’ve known that already.

“Somehow, that makes total sense. Carry on.”

“ _Anyway_ , as I was saying, he’s obviously going to be a great father. It’s just… a shock, still. A good shock, of course, but still a shock.”

“Some of the best things in life are at first considered shocking,” Abe remarked sagely.

“Wow. You really are a walking, talking fortune cookie sometimes, aren’t you?” she teased gently, smiling in thanks as he pulled open the passenger-side door for her. “A fortune cookie with _manners_ ,” she corrected herself, amused.

Abe shrugged, opening his own door and sliding behind the wheel. “Some people say chivalry is dead,” he explained, turning the key in the ignition. “My mother taught me never to let it die.”

“Ah. Well, I’m sure she’s very proud.”

“She is,” Abe confirmed lightly, backing out of the parking spot. “Hey, you want to go get ice cream?”

“Ice cream?” Harper repeated, amused.

“Well, I’ll allow you frozen yogurt, if that’s really what you want, but otherwise, yes,” the captain said, glancing over at her with a smile. “Ice cream.”

“Mm. Can we go to one of the places that lets you add your own toppings?”

He narrowed his eyes playfully, then nodded with a false air of seriousness about him. “Are you kidding? Trey and Nona just had a baby. _Of course_ we’re going to one of the places that lets you add the toppings yourself. There’s no other way to celebrate. Not properly, at least.”

Harper laughed at that, nodding once. “Then, yes. Absolutely. Let’s get ice cream.”

“Ice cream it is,” Abe nodded seriously, his smile softening around the edges as he gazed over at her.

“It’s a pretty good day,” Harper remarked as they pulled out onto the main road.

“Yeah,” Abe agreed without hesitation. “It certainly is.”


End file.
